


Convenience store romance

by frootjuiceg



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, No Spoilers, POV First Person, POV Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Pining, Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Swearing, student!MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frootjuiceg/pseuds/frootjuiceg
Summary: MC bumps into Yoosung in a convenience store after a week of joining RFA, but doesn’t have the guts to tell him who she is. She decides to just hide from the boy, scared of her own growing feelings, but he’s a lot harder to shake off than MC thinks.
Relationships: Kim Yoosung & Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 157





	1. Ground coffee

**Author's Note:**

> In the fic the time preparing for the party is more than 11 days, maybe 2-3 weeks, so don't get confused!
> 
> The fic also doesn't really refer to any actual conversation that MC and Yoosung have on the app or spoil any of his endings, but there are some small references!

The day had been absolutely awful. I was still staying at Rika’s apartment, just trying to get through all the school projects that kept piling up. I of course, couldn’t even go to school, because of V’s and Seven’s orders, so trying to keep up with my school projects from the comfort of a strange, new apartment was stressful to say the least.

The only thing I was allowed to do was go get myself groceries every few days from the near-by convenience store. I tried to find new paths to the shop or go around the block to actually see some of the neighborhood I was living in and get some fresh air once in a while, but I was always notified by the messenger app to “proceed to your route immediately” or “return to the apartment without delay”. It was annoying, but I also did not want to know what would happen if I didn’t follow the apps orders. The thought that someone (probably Seven) always knowing my location made me cringe too.

So after a hard study session back at Rika’s apartment, I put on my worn out jeans, my comfortable black beanie and my oversized gray hoodie. My hair was looking very messy, and even my hoodie had some stains on it. I had only applied some mascara to my lashes so distract from the dark bags under my eyes. I really could not care less at that moment, choosing to feel comfortable rather than to look presentable when going to buy groceries. Not like anyone in the neighborhood even knew me.

The most important thing keeping me sane in this weird scenario was Yoosung. We certainly had been flirting on the app for several days, both still a bit uncertain about what we really wanted from each other. I only knew that Yoosung felt very important to me. When he had opened to me about his struggles, I always hoped I could have been there to hug him and comfort him. I wanted to be more than just chat buddies, but was afraid of going too fast, especially when we had not even met each other yet. I still knew that I had a huge crush on him, even though I was too shy to admit it yet.

I thought about a conversation Yoosung and I had had during the day and I was already feeling a lot better. I thought about messaging him after I got back to the apartment. Every day I was waiting for the moment that I could talk to him again.

I was calmly gathering some groceries to the basket at the store that already felt quite familiar to me. The shop was almost empty at that moment, I only heard the bell on the door ring twice after entering myself. It was in the middle of the day, so everyone in town was still working. I liked to shop in peace anyway.

That’s why I was a little annoyed, when someone came to reach for a product right in front of me when I was still inspecting the ingredients of a ready-to-cook-pasta I hadn’t tried before. _Couldn’t they really wait a second for me to move on, but had to get right into my face?_ The other person’s shoulder bumped into mine and I took a few steps back, not wanting to be in physical contact with strangers at an almost empty store. I scoffed very quietly of my annoyance, but in the same time I saw something blond flash in my peripheral vision.

“Oh, sorry.” The boy next to me said quickly, minding his own business, looking at the rice packet, he had just picked up. He did not even glance at me but was humming very quietly to a song that was playing through his earphones.

I stood there staring at his profile, feeling like my mouth was hanging open almost reaching the floor. I was completely in awe of what, or rather _who_ stood before me.

There was that sweet little boy, with two cute pins on his hair, a lilac hoodie pocking from underneath his blue denim jacket, earphones in his ears. It was my Yoosung, alive and in the flesh!

After the initial panic of actually doubting my own eyes, I realized that Yoosung would also be able to see me now.

Without any thought I turned my back to him and started walking out of the aisle and towards the door. I stopped in my tracks when I remembered that I had still groceries to buy that were still in my basket. In that moment I cleared my head a bit for the first time after seeing Yoosung just happily living his life, casually shopping in the same shop that I had visited for the past 6 days.

 _I could actually go meet him, talk to him and.._ I stopped my train of thought as a doubt came over me. I had no idea what I could say, how I should even introduce myself or if Yoosung would be happy to meet me. I mean, we were friends, but something about the anonymity of just talking on the chat had made me now very self-aware.

When just typing to each other, I could pretend to be the best version of myself. If Yoosung were to see me now, just a normal, quite shabby looking girl in her big hoodie and dark circles, would that magic, that spark that I hoped would be there, disappear? In the end, I didn’t think I had the courage to present myself in front of Yoosung just as my normal self. This was not the way I had imagined us to meet..

And that’s why I decided it was not going to be the day we met. I quickly walked to get some of the last products I still needed, glancing around so that I wouldn’t run into Yoosung.

When I was picking up some cereals, I suddenly saw Yoosung through the shelves standing on the other aisle. At that moment I couldn’t tear my eyes away from the back of his head, when he searched through the shelves. He was bopping his head to the music and turned to his side when he found what he was looking for. He smiled sweetly at the ground coffee, as if it has just made his day. Something about his appearance seemed so calming and familiar to me, like I had always imagined him to be through the texts.

I might have daydreamed there between the aisles for a while, because I didn’t notice that Yoosung had come to the other side of the shelves, on the same aisle as I. I was brought back from my thoughts when I heard a concerned voice from next to me.

“Hmm.. where do you think they have the oat milks?” he looked at the shelves with confusion.

When I recognized that Yoosung was actually there beside me, asking me a question, I froze completely, unable to answer anything. My silence forced him to turn and look at me with confused eyes that I could only describe as “puppy-eyes”.

Our eyes met for the first time, and I was literally squealing inside. He looked at me questioning, like he didn’t know who I was. Well, of course, he actually didn’t know. I was relieved but in the same time a bit disappointed, when he didn’t recognize me.

“I—” I started. I quickly shut my mouth, because I realized that he might recognize my voice from the few calls we had had.

I cleared my throat and started again, with a slightly lower voice.

“I can show you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, leave a comment or kudos if you liked the first chapters!  
> I always thought it was such a funny concept that these characters fall in love with MC when they don't even know what she looks like, so I wanted to play around with that idea!! ^.^
> 
> Yoosung is such a cutie and by far my best boy! New chapters coming quite soon, I'm almost finished writing the last chapters!!!


	2. Cold brew coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as I was packing my few groceries at the end of the belt, feeling a bit like someone’s eyes were watching me, I turned to take the receipt the cashier handed to me, and knocked a metal can of the belt, and it went rolling into the ground. 
> 
> I went straight after it, but soon saw that a foot in front of me had stopped it. A hand picked up the can and held it in front of me.
> 
> “Oh, here you go!” Once again, Yoosung with his overly friendly character was there to embarrass me even more.

“I can show you”

“Oh, thanks!” Yoosung smiled at me. And his smile was... like the embodiment of sunshine. I had to turn my head as I lead him to another aisle. I started walking to the shelf where all the oat products were. He followed me eagerly just a few steps behind.

“Here you go..” I pointed shyly.

“Wow, what a nice collection! These will fit well with my coffee.” He said, and I didn’t know if he was talking to himself or actually tried to strike up a conversation.

“Oh.. I could actually recommend this with coffee..” I lifted my favorite oat milk from the shelf, kinda wanting to interact more with Yoosung, even if it was just as a stranger in a store.

“Oh, do you like making coffee too?” he smiled at me, eyes beaming. Only Yoosung could be making small talk when doing their groceries, and I decided that I liked that side of him.

“No, I just drink it..” I said, and mentally punched myself for the awkward silence that followed after.

“Well, thanks anyway! I don’t usually come here, so I don’t really know the collection, haha!” I was convinced he could make any conversation sound interesting with his smile and laugh, that _god_ I just heard for the first time.

“Oh..” I just commented, hoping it sounded just a little like a question.

“Yeah, only when I have lectures in this other building I usually come to get some snacks for it here..” he looked at all the stuff in his basket that was almost full. _Some snacks, he said?_

“Are you a student of this university faculty here?” He suddenly asked, actually sounding interested. Like he wasn’t talking to a total stranger, but a friend.

“No, I just live close..”

“Oh, okey..”

“But I do study at the university.. literature actually..”

“Wow, so at the main campus?? One of my friends is also studying there!” The last sentence was clearly just a side note, but it made my heart jump. I was so glad that Yoosung remembered something about me. I realized I had never told Yoosung my major but just talked about having my lectures at the main campus. I felt dumb, that Yoosung now knew more about the stranger I was pretending to be, than about his actual friend.

Before he could continue, my phone beeped in my hoodie pocket. It was that damn messenger app telling me I had been out for too long. Yoosung looked at me with questioning eyes.

“I actually have to get going” I said and already started to walk towards the cashier.

“Oh, okay, thanks for helping!” Yoosung waved at me, but I was already out of sight, rushing to get out of the situation. I was so excited, but at the same time terrified of blowing my cover at any moment.

I went into the line, and there were few people ahead of me. The old lady at the front had taken quite a lot of time counting her coins, and finally I placed my items at the belt. Just what I had hoped not to happen, Yoosung placed the divider into the belt just behind all the product I was going to buy. I glanced at him, and he smiled at me, so I felt I had to give him a small but awkward smile back.

Just as I was packing my few groceries at the end of the belt, feeling a bit like someone’s eyes were watching me, I turned to take the receipt the cashier handed to me, and knocked a metal can of the belt, and it went rolling into the ground.

I went straight after it, but soon saw that a foot in front of me had stopped it. A hand picked up the can and held it in front of me.

“Oh, here you go!” Once again, Yoosung with his overly friendly character was there to embarrass me even more.

“…it was nice meeting you!” He added, as I picked the can from his hand.

“Y-Yeah, have a nice lecture..” I ventured to say and went to pick up my plastic bag.

“Thanks!” He waved me off, and I responded with a shy wave.

As I finally got to the apartment, I felt like collapsing in front of the door, just from how tense I had been the whole time. At the same time, I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I just thought about how friendly, sociable, kind and absolutely adorable Yoosung had been to me, a complete stranger in his eyes! I could only sigh at how special he made me feel. He was definitely everything I had hoped and even more! If I wasn’t completely smitten before, I was now..

On the other hand, a realization sunk in as I thought about the conversation I had had with him. He clearly had already now memorized me as a customer of the same shop and maybe a student of the same university. That meant that at some point, I would have to reveal to him who I was. Even if we saw each other at the party, he could immediately tell that I had been lying to him at the store. This was not a good realization.

My only hope was that he would forget about the customer-me at the shop. Because of that I decided to avoid going to the store for as long as I could. Maybe then he wouldn’t remember my face anymore and couldn’t connect the puzzle of me being a total liar and a coward. But I should have known better not to underestimate Yoosung’s friendliness.

On the same evening I went to talk the messenger to talk to Yoosung. I had decided to ignore the situation and act like nothing had happened, since I didn’t want to expose my embarrassing secret to the whole group.

_Yoosung: MC, you’re here!_

_MC: Hey, Yoosung. How was your day? Did you eat well?_ _😊_

_Yoosung: I had a great day! I made some ramen, but it didn’t end up so good, haha.._

_Yoosung: But I made some great coffee for myself! Maybe I should just focus on that, lol_

_Yoosung: I would really like for you to taste it someday.._

My heart skipped half a beat hearing that Yoosung’s coffee turned out good. A little thought entered my mind thinking if it was because of the recommendation.

_MC: I would really like that!_

_Yoosung: Great! I finally feel like I got the taste that I wanted in the end._

I smiled to myself, happy that I may have helped to make him so excited.

The rest of the conversation went very normally as other members also joined the chat. Seven and Zen kept teasing Yoosung about me, and I found it so funny, but also somehow more embarrassing than before.

✧ ✧ ✧ ✧

After almost a week of avoiding going to the store, I decided that I had waited long enough. It was already quite late in the evening and I thought that Yoosung wouldn’t have any lectures anymore, so I should be safe. I put on my sneakers, beanie, my black denim jacket and a huge scarf. I tried to look a bit more presentable, because maybe I hoped just a little, that I might run into him. I quickly abandoned those thoughts. Yoosung and I had been talking on the app just normally about Yoosung’s coffee, his studies and about the party. Nothing had changed, but I did feel a bit guilty.

I reached the store and entered with a small bell ringing after me. I took a basket and started walking along the aisles to find some sweets. Just as I had gone past the first aisle, I heard someone call for something.

“Hey, you!”

I turned and I front of me stood, once again, the cute Yoosung, also with a scarf and a dark blue beanie on his head. His hair stuck out under the beanie, and it was an adorable sight. He was standing quite close to me now, and I had to lift my head up a bit to meet his eyes.

“UHMM!” was all I managed to say. I was hoping I might have gotten out of the situation by telling him that he had mistaken me for someone else, but it already seemed like a lost cause.

“I have been looking for you at this store! I came here on a few days during my breaks, but I guess we have very different timetables, haha.. Today my lectures ran quite late so I decided to come here after them” he rubbed the back of his neck, sounding a bit embarrassed to admit this.

“But why?” I was so confused. He really had not forgotten me at all, moreover had been looking for me? I was starting to feel a bit flustered. Had I really left a good impression of myself then? I had actually also forgotten to change my voice a bit, but I seemed that my voice on the phone sounded different enough that he didn’t recognize it.

“I actually wanted to ask you some more recommendations for my coffee, you seemed to know something and seem to know the products here better than I do.” _Oooh.._ I felt relieved he hadn’t figured out my identity, but now incredibly nervous that I had to keep conversing with him for at least a while.

We went back to the aisle with all the coffees. I was no expert in anything but had tried a few products during my coffee-drinking years.

“I would like to try something different. I want to be able to make all kinds of coffee-drinks, not just the normal espresso, that I always do.” Yoosung explained.

“Uhmm… I guess this one, I once tried, could fit your taste actually..” I looked at one of the packages that I knew had a more sweet taste to it.

“Wow, I actually love chocolate! How did you guess, haha?” Yoosung joked.

I was quite shocked that I had accidentally offered him a coffee based on his preferences I had heard from the chat.

“W-well.. It’s one of my favorites too..” I awkwardly said. Not really lying, but I had to make up an excuse.

“Wow, we’re similar then! I can’t wait to try it.”

We kept talking about coffee for a while. I was still very nervous, but found it really easy to talk to him.

“Hey, just one more question..” he finally said, when the topic of coffee had been pretty much thoroughly handled.

“Sure..”

“What.. what could be the best coffee to make for a friend, that also has quite elaborate taste in coffee.. I really want to make something good for my.. friend.. And I just thought I would like to hear your opinion.” He blushed a little. I was not exactly sure what had caused it.

“Oh, really?” I blushed a bit too but tried to remain cool.

“Well.. You really remind me of her, haha!” He was laughing very genuinely, not embarrassed anymore.

I had to pause for a second for that to sink in. Was he talking about me? I didn’t want to read too much into it but gave him my honest answer anyway.

“Well, I would love to try cold brew coffee. It sounds delicious, but I haven’t tried it yet.”

“I think my friend would really like that, thanks!!”

After that we pretty much continued getting our groceries in silence, but somehow always on the same aisle. Even on the cashier line, Yoosung came behind me again. I was not trying to avoid him myself, but I had a feeling Yoosung was following me a bit. After packing all my groceries, Yoosung was already paying for his too. I was just about to say goodbyes to Yoosung, but I saw he was already looking into my direction, clearly waiting to say something.

“Hey, actually what’s your name?” he grinned so cutely.

“Ahhh…” I panicked a bit. Now I had a chance to actually tell him, but I became so scared I just couldn’t do it.

“It’s.. M.” I said quietly looking at my feet.

“Oh, is that short for something?”

“Well, yeah, but I prefer just M.”

“Okey, M. I’m Yoosung. I hope I will run into you again here!” He waved.

“Y-yeah..” I blushed and left the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading again!  
> I know absolutely nothing about coffee, so don't condemn me :))  
> Next chapter will be coming within week <3
> 
> Next time:  
> Yoosung and MC go on a coffee date that gets out of hand!!


	3. Mocha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come on.. I’ll buy you a coffee at that coffee shop..” he softly stated, and took my hand, leading my out of the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains a tiny bit of swearing, arguing and yelling, just a heads-up! :)

This weird situation went on for a week. We ran into each other every other day at the same store. Well, I had established myself a schedule to visit the shop every day at the same time, and somehow Yoosung often happened to be there too. We usually had very short conversations about irrelevant things, like coffee and food. I tried to not tell him anything personal about myself. Even though he did keep asking. I was still very confused of whether I was just a friendly stranger at the store he could ask some coffee tips from or becoming his friend.

One of those days he even asked to carry my groceries for me after finishing our shopping together. I could not have let the boy down, so I agreed that he could carry them for a few blocks until we had to part ways. He was chatting so lively, I had felt bad for interrupting him.

_“I’m sorry, prince Charming, but I think I can handle the groceries from here on” I had joked and immediately regretted when he answered:_

_“Aww, but I love being the prince, I could be your prince any day” I had stared at him with widened eyes, until he continued embarrassed: “Ahh- That sounded a bit weird, I meant I don’t mind helping a princess..”_

_“Umm.. maybe that came out wrong too..” Yoosung wriggled embarrassed, but I only giggled at the cute behavior._

✧ ✧ ✧ ✧

“And are there any cafes you really like to go to?” he asked me one day, about a week and a half after our initial meeting. Since the situation had went on for so long already, I decided to not reveal my identity to him yet.

“Umm.. Well there’s one nearby that I have once visited, and it was quite cute.”

“Oh? I hope you could show it to me one day!” he grinned, his cheeks a bit pink.

I blushed myself too, a lot. “Y-Yeah.. but I think it might be too romantic, since I usually only see couples in there..” I awkwardly smiled. I don’t know why I had to mention that, but I just didn’t want to have any awkward misunderstandings.

“ahh.. well, if you like it, it’s fine for me..” Yoosung almost whispered, head turned away from me. I wasn’t quite sure what he had said, so I asked him to repeat.

“sorry, what?”

“Nevermind!! I.. will just go get my snacks from the other aisle!” he sounded panicked and left for the snacks. I was left standing alone, blinking my eyes in confusion.

Yoosung had been acting a lot more quiet on the app during the last week, so I was happy I could at least see how he was doing when running into him at the store. He was still as excited and vibrant as when we were talking on the chat, but he somehow had gotten even more embarrassed about our conversations and especially flirting, which is why it had almost stopped. When Zen teased him about it like usual, Yoosung got really defensive and told him to ‘not make MC uncomfortable’. When we talked about the party and others joked about how Yoosung would react seeing me, Yoosung got quiet and said to ‘not create too much pressure for anyone’. I didn’t understand what had caused his behavior, so I tried to support him just like normal.

I turned to walk away to the other direction, but swiftly ran into another person who was standing just behind me. A strong, broad man in his twenties twitched as I ran straight into his chest, knocking his take-away coffee, some of it spilling on his hands and shirt.

“Omg, I’m so sorry!” I shouted, wiping the coffee away from my hands. Luckily it was just warm, but it had left a nasty stain on the man’s white shirt.

“Look where you’re going! I can’t believe you ruined my shirt!”

“Ahh..” I was so flustered and already upset of being shouted at. “I’m so sorry, could I do something for you?” I tried to calm the man, looking at the floor.

“Well, you better pay for my shirt AND my coffee!” He was somehow very angry about the situation, probably just having had a rough day. I was trying to release my breath that I was holding to keep myself from crying, until he suddenly grabbed my wrist.

“Are you even listening, you bitch? Don’t you have any respect for men?” I looked him in the eye, pleading for him to let go, but was even more scared when I met his furious eyes. I snapped my eyes shut to hold my tears, until I felt someone else walk right in front of me.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” I heard Yoosung’s voice, and he sounded angry.

“Let go of her right now!” Yoosung grabbed the man’s hand until he let go of mine. I pulled my hands back and hid behind Yoosung.

“What the fuck do you have to do with this? She needs to pay for what she did!” the man was now fully concentrated on Yoosung.

“It was an accident, man! It is unacceptable to harass someone for an accident!” Yoosung defended me, and I could hear that he was quite pissed.

A cashier walked into the aisle and told us to quiet down. I offered the man some money from behind of Yoosung, the man took it and walked out of the store without saying anything.

“M, are you okay? You should not have rewarded him for what he did!” Yoosung turned to me and hold me from my shoulders.

“No.. It was my fault and I just wanted him to leave you alone before something might have happened.” I looked to the floor again.

“What? You don’t have to do something like that for me, I was only worried he might have hurt you!” Yoosung really did sound worried. “I saw how he grabbed you without any warning and I had to make him stop it. No one can treat other people like that!”

Hearing Yoosung say that, I finally let my feelings out. I was only a bit shocked still and felt tears forming in my eyes.

“Were you scared, M?” Yoosung looked into my face, clearly noticing that I was close to crying. I just nodded and a single tear ran down my cheek.

What I didn’t expect was feeling Yoosung’s hand on my face, more precisely his index finger wiping my tear from my cheek. I blushed, before lifting my head to look into Yoosung’s eyes.

He gulped from the surprise, but soon it turned into a warm smile.

“Come on.. I’ll buy you a coffee at that coffee shop..” he softly stated, and took my hand, leading my out of the store.

**✧✧✧✧**

I had to give him some directions to the coffee shop, so Yoosung had almost immediately let go of my hand as we exited the store. I could feel my sadness slowly melting away in Yoosung’s presence as he started to ramble on about other things. We made it to the coffee shop in a few minutes and Yoosung told me to pick a table while he went to get our orders.

I chose a free table next to the window where you could see people walking by. I was not too nervous of officially hanging out with Yoosung for the first time, but I was worried of ruining our relationship somehow. Yoosung came to the table with two cups in his hand, and I was startled from my thoughts.

“I’m not sure what coffee you prefer, but I saw they had Mochas and it’s my favorite, so I thought you might like it too..” Yoosung grinned and sat on the opposite seat from me.

“Thanks, Yoosung. I usually like everything!” I smiled back.

“Oh, good!” He took a sip from his own drink and a comfortable silence fell on us, until Yoosung started to chat about his school again. I started to relax again after the scene and felt so comfortably calm beside Yoosung. I was usually very shy in real life anyway, so I did enjoy spending time with Yoosung, even if the guilt of hiding my identity was always at the back of my head. I tried to be as friendly as possible, a bit quiet at times, but his presence did always make me a bit nervous.

We hadn’t met more than four or five times, but Yoosung could probably make friends with anyone. My thoughts once again strayed to when I should tell him. I was scared that it might ruin our relationship, since I knew he would probably be upset with me. I didn’t want it to happen at the party, but time was really running out soon. But the biggest reason stopping me was, that I cared too much about Yoosung to actually hurt his feelings, so confessing felt unbearable at the moment, with Yoosung’s sitting right in front of me.

More precise, Yoosung was talking about his life, while I answered the few questions he sometimes asked me. Yoosung noticed that I had relaxed too, and we were already giggling together to a funny thing Yoosung had said.

“I’m glad you’re feeling a bit better already” Yoosung smiled softly to his drink.

“Yeah, I guess I overreacted anyway, it’s all thanks to you though” I wanted to properly thank him. He really made me feel so happy.

“Don’t say that.. Of course I’d help you..” Yoosung was still not meeting my eyes, just stirring his coffee.

“No, I just meant.. we don’t even really know each other” I blushed awkwardly, I tried to say that he really doesn’t owe anything to me.

“That’s true.. but somehow I feel like we do..” Yoosung was blushing, which really caught my attention and I started to feel hopeful.

“Look.. I really have fun seeing you, it’s the only reason I use that store more than usually. It’s a bit scary actually, since like you said, we don’t even know each other. You’re so each to talk to and I feel like you understand me, and I really like that.” Yoosung looked shy, cute but apologetic. My eyes were glued to him as I was excepting to hear the words I really wanted to hear. Maybe Yoosung really understood me too, maybe he had known all along.

“I really would want to get to know you better, M” Yoosung smiled to me. I must have blushed furiously as I grinned back to him, but Yoosung just lifted his hand to the table and fidgeted with his fingers.

“But I think we shouldn’t see each other for a while, M”

I felt like someone had punched me right in the face. I must had heard wrong. All the things he had said, all the times he had talked to me, smiled and helped me.. What was this? I was almost panicking. If Yoosung didn’t want to see me, “M”, what could it mean to his friendship with “MC”? I felt sick to my stomach, since I felt like I had been rejected without even getting a chance to explain myself. It had to be wrong.

“Yoosung.. what do you mean?” I’m sure he could hear the panic and anxiety in my voice. Without noticing I reached for the hand on the table, managed to touch Yoosung’s hand with just my fingertips, when he flinched slightly and pulled his hand back surprised. I also took my hand back immediately, almost frightened as if I had hurt him in some way.

“I’m so sorry, I was so happy that you liked to spend time with me, but I… feel I’m doing it for the wrong reasons… I would not want to do that to you..” he sounded worried, since I was getting more and more upset as he spoke. I already had a full-on frown on my face and my eyes seemed watery.

“Why?” was all I managed to say, and even that was almost only a whisper.

“ I.. I like someone else.” He finally admitted.

I wasn’t even thinking straight anymore. Yoosung did really just reject me. I might still have a chance to save the situation if I told him the truth, but the option seemed even more painful right now. If he had clearly already gotten to know me and still I wasn’t interesting enough for him, I don’t think being "MC" would chance that. No matter if he had rejected M or MC, he had rejected just me as a person, too. Nothing would change that.

The finishing blow was hearing that he liked someone else. I felt a strong shiver of jealousy rushing through me. Or maybe he had said so, not to hurt my feelings. I did have a small sliver of hope that the one he liked was MC instead, but we had never actually started dating or even really talked about it. More than that, we had not talked to each other more than once per day for the last couple of days. Even that hope seemed to slip away from me.

The worst part was that right at that moment I realized how much I cared about Yoosung. The thought of losing him became overbearing. I thought of how much fun we had and how well we understood each other. Yoosung always made me feel happy and warm. I must really be in love with this sparkling, adorable blond.

I didn’t know anything else than that I had to get out of there. It was definitely not polite or considerate, but I was a coward, got up from the chair and walked to the door. I heard Yoosung say my name as I left, but I knew I didn’t want to hear him utter it even once any more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of angst, because the bigger the misunderstanding, the better, right?
> 
> Thanks for much for reading this chapter, and comments and kudos always make my day!! <3 Next chapter coming within a week!
> 
> Next chapter:  
> MC has to face herself, her feelings and Yoosung


	4. Cold coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “M, please, wait just a minute.. I’ll help you with these.” Yoosung was still so kind, even though I was incredibly rude to him. He also sounded pretty upset, but rejecting someone wasn’t fun for either participants, I guess.

I felt the first tears already rolling down my cheek as I basically stormed out of the coffee shop. It was embarrassing really, everyone must have been looking at us. I almost never acted this sentimental, but I would have started crying anyway and I didn’t want Yoosung and the other customers to see it.

In those few seconds I felt the life I had just gotten used to, came crashing down. Yoosung didn’t have M’s number (so the same as my number), so he couldn’t contact me anyway. I just need to avoid going to the same store again.

I was already considering leaving RFA, but it felt like an overreaction. Still, I didn’t feel like seeing Yoosung for a while, so maybe coming up with an excuse to skip the party would be the best course of action for now. I felt so disappointed in myself, since I had probably ruined the best thing in my life right now.

I walked around the corner to head back to Rika’s apartment, but of course, I heard Yoosung once again call out my name behind me. I didn’t really want to turn to look at him. I didn’t want him to see me crying either, so I quickened my pace just a little. Yoosung must have thought I was hopeless, crying over a man I didn’t really even know. But I did already know Yoosung enough to recognize what I was losing.

Maybe I was being too prompt, since I suddenly dropped my wallet from my pocket where I had quickly stuffed it in the hurry of leaving the coffee shop. I noticed that it had fallen, as it was already on the ground, all my cards spread out on the concrete. I was going to trace my steps and collect them, but Yoosung was already crouched on the ground and helping me with them.

“M, please, wait just a minute.. I’ll help you with these.” Yoosung was still so kind, even though I was incredibly rude to him. He also sounded pretty upset, but rejecting someone wasn’t fun for either participants, I guess.

After seeing him pick up a few of my cards, I froze entirely as the card Yoosung was just reaching for on the ground was my driving license.

“No, Yoosung, don’t…!” I couldn’t reach the card in time myself, before Yoosung took it in his hands and just quickly glanced at it, until his eyes widened at the card, more specifically the name that stood there.

Yoosung most definitely knew my first name and probably remembered at least some of my last name, both of which were now right in front of him to see.

He quickly shot his eyes at me, but feeling completely devastated of caught lying to him, I hid my face behind my hands and crouched to the ground, wanting the earth to swallow me. I was so shocked that even my tears had stopped. _This couldn’t be happening right now._

I was absolutely certain that Yoosung would just leave me to my self-pity and not to talk to me ever again, or maybe yell at me for lying to him like this. Instead he stepped in front of me and crouched to my level, trying to catch a glimpse of my face between my hands.

“M.. MC?” he whispered softly. He sounded shocked and unbelieving, but not particularly angry.

I couldn’t answer at all, because I was so afraid that Yoosung would hate me forever if I actually admitted it.

“Is it really you, MC?” he continued with the same kind of voice. This time I just nodded after a while of considering how to answer. After that I started to sniffle very quietly, trying not to cry _again_. I hadn’t felt so low for a long time.

“Hey, hey, don’t cry..” Yoosung actually moved my bangs behind my ear, so softly I almost didn’t feel it. Yoosung was once again comforting me. It was all so backwards and wrong, I was the one hurting Yoosung’s feelings.

“Everything’s fine.. Can you talk to me?” he had put his hands to my wrist, silently asking for me to remove my hands. I removed one of my hands, so that Yoosung could see half of my face and I could speak. I needed to at least explain myself to him.

“Wow.. I can’t really believe this.” I couldn’t look at him, but he was staring at my face like he had never seen it before.

“..Why didn’t you tell me?” Yoosung looked to the ground and sounded more upset again.

“I..” My voice was already cracking, _great._ “I was afraid..” I managed to say.

“What do you mean?”

“That you wouldn’t like meeting me, since we already had grown a bit distant on the chat. First I just panicked but then I became scared that I wasn’t what you wanted me to be and that I wasn't good enough. It was just pathetic that I couldn’t face you as myself.” I felt I was rambling. It was so hard to voice my feelings out loud. What a terrible first impression..

“That was not my impression at all..” it was like he had read my mind.

“..but to be honest, I am just so confused.. I thought we were pretty close already, M.. Um, MC.. I didn’t think you would be scared of me..” Yoosung clenched his fists a bit.

“I wasn't scared of you, Yoosung.. Just of how you would’ve reacted. We were friends in the chat, but I never knew what you really thought of me outside of it.” I said quietly.

“Why did you ever think I wouldn’t want to meet you? You are so kind, so reliable that I was always honored to be your friend. No matter where or when, I was always looking forward to it. I would have never cared what you looked like or what you’re like in real life, because I already knew..” he stopped his sentence abruptly as his voice had become worryingly loud. He had looked to the ground the entire time, not noticing that I was watching him.

He suddenly met my eyes and I startled from it. Yoosung turned away and blushed.

“I’m sorry.. I’m just shocked a bit.” Yoosung rubbed his temples gently and stood up.

“Come on.. you wanna go for a walk..?” Yoosung asked me to company him for the second time that day and smiled apologetically.

“Y-you sure?” I wiped my cheeks from the last tears that rolled on them.

“I just found you.. I—just want to talk..” he blushed even more, turned away from me and started walking ahead.

I slowly stood up too and started walking a few steps behind.

After a few minutes of silence, Yoosung sighed loudly.

“This is so weird.. To think I had basically known you all this time..” he rubbed his neck sheepishly.

“You have every right to be mad at me.. I was a total coward this entire time.” I tried to apologize for my behavior. I still felt embarrassed, but wanted to try and explain myself to Yoosung. This whole mess was my fault and Yoosung had done nothing wrong.

“Don’t say that.. I already know you must feel sorry. I’m not mad actually, only confused.” Yoosung continued. “You must have had your reason to hide it.. Was it maybe because of me?” he glanced at me sadly.

“Of course not! You were so nice to me and I never lied about anything else I told you! I was so happy to see you and it felt just.. right. But I had hoped that you would just forget about me, but then we kept bumping into each other.. ” I was talking very loudly for the first time in our conversation. Yoosung seemed surprised by it.

I was so hard trying to keep my feelings hidden, because it would have been too overwhelming to talk about for me or for Yoosung. I still tried to say everything honestly an explaining myself, when I knew I had hurt him.

“Well, I guess than I’m not so worried about it. I was just afraid that you saw me and decided that I was annoying or something, haha..” his laugh was forced, but the smile stayed on his face. “But don’t worry, I couldn’t have forgotten you even if I had tried.” He blushed but didn’t face me.

“Oh..” I blushed too.

“And look, MC…” he stopped us and took one of my hands. I wasn’t sure if the look on his face was uncertain or apologetic. “ You are my dear friend, even if we haven’t known each other for that long.. and I hope you could begin to trust me more..”

“..and I would be sad if you would now leave me. ” He squeezed my hand just a bit. I was listening intently, since I felt like I finally had could hear Yoosung's honest opinions, more clear than ever.

“I saw that you were very upset too, you were running away.. from me.. and I really don’t want that!” he looked at me with pleading eyes. “So please.. stay with us, in RFA and with me.”

I didn’t know how to interpret what Yoosung was saying. All the things he had said to me at the coffee shop resurfaced. Maybe he did want to stay just as my friend and to help RFA.

“I will stay, Yoosung..” I blushed. My heart was aching, being held by the man I felt I loved. It would have been a cowardly choice to leave RFA and Yoosung, but it would hurt to stay and to be reminded of what I lost with Yoosung. But I still wanted to.

Yoosung gasped softly at my words. We were staring at each other’s eyes and Yoosung looked captivated as he stared at me. I was also lost in those purple eyes, and not noticing that Yoosung’s face had neared mine rapidly. My eyes widened as Yoosung leaned in slowly. I was shocked at what the boy was doing. Just as I took a quick glance at Yoosung’s lips, the boy suddenly pulled back.

“MC.. I still need to think about things..” He released my hand and started to walk away from me. I was still standing still as his back was out of my sight. Tears formed in my eyes in my eyes, but I smiled softly, thinking that I wouldn’t lose Yoosung forever, and left for Rika’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some difficulty writing this conversation,since I wanted it to be realistic. Yoosung had to be upset and question MC's motives, but still show that he still cared about MC and would forgive her in the end. I hope that came across <33
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it and I'd love to hear your comments!!!  
> The last chapter will be coming within a week again ^^


	5. Coffee and Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as I had stuffed three ice cream bowls into my basket, I felt a hand grab my wrist. I was more confused than surprised as Yoosung was once again standing in front of me.  
> “MC.. I hoped it was you..” Yoosung said quietly. “It would have been pretty embarrassing otherwise,” he smiled shyly.

I don’t know what had got to me but I once again found myself in the same store.

Last night had taken all of my strength as I had thought about Yoosung, about our conversation and our relationship for too many hours. I was basically a confused mess trying to interpret Yoosung’s actions. He had told me that he had someone else, _but_ he had admitted to being happy to see me, _even thoughI_ he also had been upset, _but then again_ he hadn't turned me down completely after finding out who I was. My best choice was so stay as neutral as possible and not give myself false hope, when I still hadn’t even properly apologized to him.

All the nice words Yoosung had directed at me, had made my guilt even worse but also brightened my spirit about the situation. I hoped I could at least stay his friend in the end. Talking and being around Yoosung, even though awkward, had been so easy and comfortable. He truly was the sweetest person I had ever met in my life.

I felt like our relationship had to take a step back for now and really get to know each other, until I could even consider my feelings again. It sounded hopeless for me, because Yoosung’s presence still made my heart race but I had to succeed this time, without lies.

Honestly, I was just getting some comfort food to get through the next few days moping in Rika’s apartment. Maybe watch some sad romance films. Yoosung and I hadn’t talked on the messenger after last night and I didn’t plan to until I had given him some time to think, like he had asked. So I had plenty of time to wallow in my own sadness and melancholy, if I needed to.

Just as I had stuffed three ice cream bowls into my basket, I felt a hand grab my wrist. I was more confused than surprised as Yoosung was once again standing in front of me. He had a white t-shirt and the denim jacket I often saw him in. I did not expect to see him at the store after what happened yesterday and definitely not confronting me again. I had thought that Yoosung would definitely avoid the convenience store, since it was where he could most presumably find me every day.

I couldn’t say anything, because I didn’t really have the right to. His face was serious and unreadable to me. I wanted Yoosung to start so that I could interpret the atmosphere from him. I was nervous to see him again so soon, but moreover felt so calm and happy in his presence. I knew that wouldn't change, no matter how our relationship developed.

“MC.. I hoped it was you..” Yoosung said quietly. “It would have been pretty embarrassing otherwise” he smiled shyly.

“Yoosung, what are you doing here?” I asked without thinking and it sounded a bit too aggressive and accusing to me.

“I wasn’t planning to come.. but I really thought about what happened last night and I still wanted to try and find you,” his smile was gone again.

“I- I was also thinking about it a lot. And I realized I hadn’t really said anything to apologize properly to you.”

“MC.. You don’t really have to..”

“No, I do! Because I want to fix our relationship. You deserve so much better than how I have treated you so far. If I ever want to be your friend again I have to start acting accordingly.”

Yoosung blinked for a while, until I continued.

“I’m really sorry for lying to you. Being with you was so fun, so telling you became harder and harder every day. I was worried of your reaction and that you might leave me if you knew. Both seeing you at the store and talking to you on the chat became very important to me, so I didn’t want to change anything, even though I should have. I feel so guilty for ruining everything, treating you so badly and not considering your feelings. And I never want to do it again.” I was upset of admitting all this when it should have been obvious to me from the start.

“I’m glad to hear that, MC. I’m also sorry for acting so sudden. I was overwhelmed, but I still shouldn’t have vented it all to you, when I had been in the wrong too.” I couldn’t really tell what he meant but brushed it off anyway. I wanted to talk more to him, afraid that it might be the last time for a while.

“I’m also sorry for how I acted. It was completely childish of me to run away from my problems. I just couldn’t help it after what you said. I mean.. I will have to process it a bit longer but I didn’t want to make it your problem too.” I was embarrassed again. I basically had, very vaguely, admitted being upset that Yoosung wasn’t interested in me.

“Huh?" Yoosung had a cute, questioning pout on him. _Did he really need me to spell it out?_

“I couldn’t accept the fact that you rejected me at the moment, Yoosung. But don’t worry, it’s fine now, I-I also need time to think...” I raised my hands apologetically. 

“MC.” Yoosung grabbed my hands that I was till holding between us. “Even if I was very confused at first, in the end I felt just happy that I had finally met you. You have been a good friend to me, so you don’t have to be afraid that I’d reject you or leave you because of this.” He looked at me serious.

“Yoosung.. I’m glad to hear that, but I mean what you said at the coffee shop..” I whispered, not wanting to cause a scene.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean.. when you said that you have someone else! I knew that I’m just an average girl and I wouldn’t expect someone as amazing as you to like me, but I still felt upset after you told me. That’s why I also tried to run away: I wasn’t going to lose just our friendship, but something.. more..”

He was still holding my hands, but more loosely. I wanted to hear what he would answer, so I tried to hold on to them tighter.

Instead he pulled me into a hug. The warmest, most comforting hug I had ever felt. He caressed my head with his hand.

“You have got it all wrong, I was wrong!” he told me.

He pulled us apart and held his hands on my shoulders as I stared at him brows furrowed from confusion.

“There is no ‘someone else’, not anymore. It was always you! I’m sorry I didn’t say anything earlier, I thought that you might have understood after I realized it was you. It was that MC in the app that was forbidding me of going further with you.” He was just blinking my eyes. _Could I have been this clueless?_ I already felt a smile beginning to bloom on my face.

“MC was the first friends who I thought understood me and accepted me as myself. That sweet girl, who was always encouraging me, was the first after a long time that made me feel like I mattered. I would have done anything to meet her and thank her. She was and still is the only person I have felt so strongly about..”

“..but when I first saw M, I thought that she was the most innocent and adorable girl I had ever met. She was a bit unsure of herself, but so kind-hearted. I really wanted to get to know her, since I felt like she would be a friend everyone needed in their life. I felt so safe and comfortable.” He stared at me with glistening eyes, and I felt like he could see straight through me as he still continued.

“..But I got so confused when I noticed that I was treating both of these women unfairly. I didn’t know what to do about it, since I basically had feelings for both, but still it didn’t feel like it because I could really see characteristics of both of these amazinf women in each other. So that's when I got very confused and had to make a choice.. it doesn’t really matter, but I had never even met MC and I could already see a future with that girl. So that’s why I said what I did..”

“… I could have never predicted that there actually was only one perfect girl for me and it was you all along... and you were finally real and finally I could be yours… I could have never asked for more.”

Yoosung caressed my cheek slowly. I was completely at a loss for words.

“MC...” he whispered. “Do you feel the same way, too?” he smiled sadly and brushed my hair from my face.

“O- Of course, Yoosung.. I was mesmerized by your positivity and kind heart from the first moment we spoke to each other on the chat.. In fact, I like you so much that I panicked and doubted myself.”

“Please don’t do that ever again. You’re perfect as you are.” He cupped my cheeks and brushed his thumb over my bottom lip. I must have closed my eyes due to my face heating up, but I didn’t have time to even open them again, when I felt soft lips pressed against mine.

Yoosung kissed me sweetly with a smile on his face. After moving back, I could only answer him with the widest grin in many weeks. It seemed to make Yoosung very happy too since he quickly returned to give what could only be hundreds of small kisses on my cheeks while I giggled.

“Hey, so what you wanna do now?” Yoosung asked when we exited the store. He immediately grabbed my hand into his, probably to make sure I wasn’t going anywhere without him anymore.

“I mean.. If you just want, I would really like to get to know you personally and maybe s-see where we go from there..” I smiled shyly.

“I was actually talking about today, but that sounds very good too!!!” he laughed and blushed.

“S-Sure!!” I panicked, just as my phone started to beep. According to the RFA app, I was supposed to be heading back to Rika’s apartment already. “It’s the app.. I guess I have to go back..”

“Nonsense!” Yoosung exclaimed laughing. He took out his phone, wrote something as a notification in the chat went off, and put the phone back into his pocket. “Seven is not going to be bothering us today anymore!” he winked and started to lead me to the coffees hop we had visited the day before. After a moment of chatting and walking hand in hand, I checked to see what Yoosung had written on the chat.

Yoosung: _Dear Seven and the other members of RFA, do not worry about MC right now she is in good hands._

_Literally, I’m holding her hand right now.._

_I will not hear objections from anyone (SEVEN) about us spending time together today and in the upcoming days._

_Thank you for understanding and MC.. I love you! <3_

_I hope it’s okay to ask you later today to be my girlfriend officially!!!!_

I squeezed Yoosung’s hand a bit tighter and called out his name softly.

“Yes, MC?” he turned to me and smiled.

“I love you, too..”

Yoosung sighed dreamily, kissed my forehead and pulled me into a hug, one of many more to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand here's the last chapter!! I'm sorry it's not very eventful, basically only conversation, but it's what was needed the most in the end. My confession scenes always turn out to be super fluffy, so hope you like that!! <3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading til the end, and I appreciate every kudos and comment!!! <33


End file.
